Ancient Love
by Masonfan1
Summary: "We used to go out" "Juliet was my girlfriend" We know the two used to go out, but not much else. What happened between them? How did they meet? Why did they break up? This is the story of what happened 300 years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic in this fandom and on this name. I used to write on another name, but then I lost the password. The title has a high chance of changing, btw. Well, I was looking through all the Mason stories (cause as my name implies, I am a huge Mason fan) and I noticed there wasn't a single story that focused completely around Mason's past or his past relationship with Juliet. I am personally a huge Malex fan, but we know they (juliet and mason) went out, but nothing else. In my mind, that whole area is fan fiction GOLD. **

**So I', becoming a fourty-niner! Oh and I don't own WOWP. If I did, there'd be a lot more Mason. :D Enjoy!**

**(oh and all the writing between the ***, is just my way of separating the parts. If I don't put words in the separation then my computer messes with the formatting)**

* * *

The small bell above the shop door tinkled.

"Father! I'm home!" called the young man that stepped through the open portal. His tussled brown hair was disheveled due to the biting cold wind outside, and his warm brown eyes twinkled. "I retrieved the items you wanted," he shouted again. The 16 year old boy stepped further into the store and peeked behind the low counter were the jewelry was sold.

"Father?" he questioned the empty air.

"Here, my boy!" A stout man walked down from the stairs tucked away in the corner of the shop. He was wearing worn, but fashionable clothing and had an air about him that was upbeat but still serious. "You have the items?"

"Yes father," The boy replied. "Master Duglesin was loathe to part with it, but he agreed to the deal as long as he gets to have a hand in choosing the recipient."

The man smiled and clapped the boy on the back. "Excellent Mason, you've done a fine job son!"

_*_I*T*H*I*N*K*M*A*S*O*N*I*S*R*E*A*L*L*Y*C*U*T*E*

"Be a dear and fetch that man a drink, will you?" The teenage girl rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yes mother." The girl walked to the tap and filled a mug of beer. Her brown eyes watched carefully as it filled to the top and then as her slim fingers plugged the barrel. She forced a smile on her face as she walked over to the man her mother had been talking about. Gently dropping the mug on the table next to the man she asked

"Is there anything else I can get you?" The man grabbed the mug.

"Is this your parent's establishment?" he questioned. The girl nodded, blond curls bouncing.

"Should a young lady like you be about to move out?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I have a daughter your age and she can't wait to get out of the house," he muttered as he lifted the mug to his lips.

"Oh really? How old is that?"

"16." The girl smirked.

"Enjoy your drink, sir." He nodded at her, now lost in thought. She walked over to where he father was working on a meal for some other dirt poor farmer. She looked back at the man and sighed.

"I've been 16 for a long time," she whispered.

"What was that, Juliet?" he father inquired.

"Nothing."

*J*U*L*I*E*T*N*E*E*D*S*T*O*C*O*M*E*B*A*C*K*

Hungry yellow eyes watched the family go about their business. The girl stopped to talk to a man as if they were both normal people. How despicable. The way the acted as if they were the same as everyone else sickened him. They weren't normal. Only he knew what they really were.

Murderers. Destroyers. _Vampires._

* * *

**Ehhh, I've written better. Oh and keep in mind I had like a third of this story written out, but then I lost my floppy disk and when I found it agina the file had been damaged. It made me so mad! So this version is more of a "Oh my gosh, have to recreate it! Now!" And sorry about the shortness, other chapters WILL be longer. That's a promise!**

**Pleaser review! You can even flame me if you really want to. Just tell me whach'a think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh and I apologize for any historical inacuracies (sp?) I did try to do my reasearch.**

* * *

Mason smiled at the women leaving the shop. The all giggled and hid their blushes behind their extravagant fans. He lifted his hand and wiggled his fingers. Once again, the giggling was not contained as they pushed each other out the door.

As soon as they were out of sight, Mason sighed and let himself slouch over the counter. Those women would be the death of him. They were always trying to flirt in a most unseemly way. The way they moved, walked, dressed, and especially talked, had always made him feel like laughing. It was likely just him, but he found the way women would pull their corsets so tight they could hardly breathe appalling.

Due to his approaching birthday he would have to begin socializing with them more and more. It would soon be up to him to continue the Grayback name, and nothing could displease him more. There was simply no one that was satisfactory to him.

He was ripped from his thoughts when the door opened again and he quickly straightened his back and smiled at the girl who came in.

"Good day," he told her. He took a look at her unhealthy color and tiny waist. It was going to be a long day.

*P*O*O*R*M*A*S*O*N*

"Juliet, I need you to pick up some things for me. Could you do that, darling?" Juliet turned and blinked at her mother.

"Didn't father go out a few days ago?" Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Juliet darling, you know your father. He forgot half the things I told him to get."

"Well mother, he does have over two thousand years of information to remember."

"That's no excuse." Juliet sighed.

"What do you need me to get?"

"I'll make a list." Cindy ran off to grab a quill and parchment while Juliet walked to her room. She grabbed a cloak off a hook and looked down at her clothes. They weren't her nicest, but they would have to do. It was just a trip into town, and if anyone noticed her beyond someone else to rush past or one more customer, she would be extremely surprised.

She pulled the cloak around her and headed for the door, stopping only to frown at the mug sitting on a table near her. Or rather, the dark red liquid inside of it.

Grabbing the list from her mother, she walked toward the outside only to be stopped by a hand on her arm. It was her father, Alucard.

"Listen darling, as long as you're going to pick up some things, could you pick up a little something for me?"

"What?"

"It's your mother's birthday present. Last time I forgot she threatened to leave me in a patch of sunlight." Juliet rolled her eyes.

"I will. Where should I go?"

"It's a small little shop along the road, easy to miss. It's called 'Grayback Jewels'."

"I'll see if I can make it."

*Z*E*V*I*L*L*M*E*E*T*Z*O*O*N*

_This is strangely relaxing, _Mason thought to himself as he fiddled with a stick of wood he had found outside. Twirling it between his index and middle fingers really did calm him down. He was waiting for the bells to ring. When the bells rang he was free for the day. The corners of his mouth twitched as he thought to himself

_You've survived one more day. Only a couple hundred more to go._

Another sigh escaped his lips before the door opened. With more speed that anyone would think possible, he was standing straight and smiling as a young lady walked in the store. Underneath his composure, his jaw dropped. The woman who walked through the door was absolutely beautiful. Her blond hair fell in perfect curls around her head and shoulders and just by looking at her, Mason could tell that her brown eyes saw things differently from the rest of the world.

"Excuse me," she muttered softly, "This is 'Grayback Jewels', is it not?" He nodded rapidly.

"How may I help you?"

"My father told me to come here for something."

"What is your father's name?"

"Alucard van Heusen." Mason nodded again. He smiled at the girl as he looked over the list of purchases.

"Do you know what he bought?"

"No." He found the name half way down and then turned his back. As he shifted through different packages, he allowed his composure to slip a little. _She's beautiful,_ he thought, _I've never seen anyone so beautiful._ (That's because he hasn't met Alex)

"Here you go," he said, handing her that package he found. She smiled and grabbed it from him.

"Thank you."

"If I may, what is your name?"

"Juliet."

"Mason." Their gazes locked and both stared into each other's eyes until the bell rang, at which they both looked down awkwardly.

"Where are you returning?" Mason asked politely as he began to pack up his few things.

"My father's tavern." He stopped and looked up at her.

"You father owns a tavern?"

She looked angered. "It's a very respectable tavern!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or your father's establishment. Are you sure you'll be safe walking home alone?" She smirked.

"I can take care of myself."

"No, I insist, I shall walk you to your father's tavern and we shall part ways." She seemed to think about it.

"Well, I suppose," she answered after a while.

He smiled. "Give me a moment." He grabbed his things and hid them in a corner. They weren't very important things he could fetch tomorrow.

"Shall we go?" He asked when he was done. Juliet nodded as she laid her hand on his offered arm. They walked out the door together.

* * *

**So whach's think? Please tell me! PLEASE! ! I live for reviews! REVIEW! It doesn't even have to be nice! Just review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, sorry for any historical inaccuracies. I would also like to thank my anonomous reviewers, and I can't thank you in a reply. I love you registered guys too!**_

* * *

___

Oh so now there's a boy? And a human boy no less! My my, this is too easy. In fact it works out better than I had hoped. Crushing your heart and leaving you will little to "live" for sound much better than simply torturing and killing you. This will be fun. Poor boy doesn't know what he's gotten himself into.

*O*O*O*O*A*D*A*R*K*S*C*E*N*E

"You like to paint?" Juliet asked, surprised.

"Why is it that everyone acts surprised when I say that?" Mason exclaimed. Juliet could tell her was seriously mad, but she still blushed at his comment.

"Well, you just don't really…" she trailed off at the sight of his raised eyebrow "Never mind." He smirked.

"Everyone does that too." Juliet laughed. She loved being with this boy. Hundreds of years of existence, and she had never met anyone that could make her laugh as easily as he did. His warm brown eyes made her think of happier times, times when she could relax and not worry about anything.

"It's okay," he told her, "I understand your confusion. When people think painters, the imagine Da Vinci and the like, not young English boys who work in their father's shop."

Juliet smiled weakly.

"So what do you paint?" she asked.

"Not much in particular. I paint was I feel like." Juliet nodded. "But, enough about me. What do you like to do?"

"Um, well, I do a lot of things. I like to read." His eyebrows went up.

"You like to read?" he asked, surprised. Juliet pursed her lips.

"Don't tell me your one of those people who thinks girls shouldn't be taught how to read."

"No, I'm fine with girls reading, it's just not many do, so you surprised me."

"Hmm, story of life. Back in the Roman times-"

"The Roman times?" he asked, shocked.

"Oh, I mean the Romanian times. Back when my family lived in Romania," she amended rather hurriedly.

"Ah, you may continue."

"Well, no one thought girls should be taught to read, so everyone thought I was a devil or something." Mason smiled and Juliet forced herself to calm down. She had never met anyone this charming. He was ten times cuter than Galileo.

"Well, here we are," Mason said unexpectedly. Juliet looked away from her face and found that they were right outside her family's tavern.

"Oh, well then, thank you Mister Grayback. I enjoyed talking to you."

"Believe me the—"

"Juliet! Is that you?" Alucard was walking towards the door. Juliet glanced at Mason.

"I have to go," she apologized as she lifted her hand from his arm. Before she could get far, Mason grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"Will I see you again?" Juliet glanced at her father's advancing figure. She nodded. Mason smiled and lifted Juliet's fingers to his lips.

"Farewell Juliet," he said as he let go of her hand and turned around to walk away.

Oh yeah, he was **a heck** of a lot cuter than Galileo.

*O*H*Y*E*S*H*E*I*S*

"Oh boy. He's got it bad," Mason's father commented as he watched him go about his business cleaning the small shop with a simple straw broom. The small tune Mason had been humming stopped as he looked at his father.

"What do you mean?"

"What's her name, boy?" Mason's jaw dropped and he started to splutter,

"What- how, Father!" His father grinned wickedly.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about Mase. You're in love son. Now, as your father I'm ordering you to tell me what her name is."

Mason mumbled something. The corners of his father's mouth twitched up and he leaned forward.

"Excuse me? I didn't catch that." The tips of Mason's ears were bright red.

"Juliet."

"Mhm, and what's she like?" his father prodded.

Another mumble escaped Mason's burning face.

"Still can't hear you."

"She's amazing," Mason said a little louder.

"Goodness man, trying to get you talk about this girl is like pulling teeth. What does she like? What do her parents do? I assume you met her here."

"Yes, she came to pick up her father's order."

"Come on man, don't hold out on me."

"Father, please." He looked up pleadingly at his father.

"Alright, if you really want," his father conceded. Silence permeated the shop until Mason propped the broom up in a corner and sighed.

"May I go outside father?"

"To go see this Juliet?"

"NO! I just want to walk outside, that's all," he told his father.

"Mhm, sure you do. Go ahead and go, I was just about to close anyways." Mason sighed and shaking his head, walked out the door and into the open air. It didn't smell pleasant, this was London in the early 1700s, but since it had just rained, the air had a special pure tinge to it.

Mason sighed and hunkered down on his haunches. There was no way a girl like Juliet would ever take him seriously. Sure his father ran a jewelers business, but it was very humble and extra money was hard to come by. Not even tavern keepers would allow their daughter to court someone like him.

In fact, he thought as he dipped his finger in a small pool of water, she probably already has quite a few suitors. A girl like her? A man would have to be an idiot not to fall for her. He didn't have a chance. She probably didn't even have a bunch of suitors, but a betrothed! It would likely be best to fogett about her.

But he couldn't.

_This is hopeless, _he thought to himself_. If I continue to think about her, I'll go mad. If I don't, I'll go mad anyways._ He sighed in defeat and thought something he would rather die than admit out loud. _Father's right. I am hopelessly in love._

That's when everything went black.

* * *

***big smile* Please review! And for all of you Malex fans going "Oh no she did not just make him say that!" Get over it! We know they USED to love eachother. I have to work that in. Sorry. Trust me I'd like it better if I didn't have to add it. **

**Oh and, hands up, who loves the dad?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW EVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REIVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh. I am so sorry guys. I completly forgot this story existed. So sorry. I have an excuse though. Life is really busy. The only reason I really started writing this story was because it was winter break and I had time to. Well I started writing for another site, and then school came back and I had the project, then just normal homework, then I had to start auditioning for the play (Mid Summer Night's Dream~ I find out whether I made it or not in 14 hours and 34 minutes) and I started really getting into this book series and then I got sick. Yeah, everything just kind of snowballed**

**This is of course for those very few who actually care. Yeah, don't think I don't know about you other guys. You can just go ahead and laugh at me. Go ahead. I'll start. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! There. Go ahead. I'm not offended.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Anywho...**

**I don't own WOWP. Obviously. Otherwise there would be a whole episode based on Mason's past. Doesn't that sound like a cool idea? Too bad they, like, already have the whole rest of the series planned, writen, and filmed. *sigh***

* * *

Juliet smiled at the customer pleasantly.

"Have a very good day, sir. It is a wonderful day isn't? I love today." The man smiled unsurely at her, like he wasn't sure if she was mocking him or not. Juliet just smiled widely.

A few feet away her father stood wiping a spotless mug with a rag—like he had been for the past few hours—staring at her. He slouched over to her, obviously still trying to be scary.

"Alright, Juliet! The games up! Who is this boy? Tell me so I may make him rue the day he ever laid eyes on my daughter!" Juliet looked taken aback.

"Daddy, what boy?"

"The boy who's making you smile googly eyed at every person who comes in here!"

As she was passing by with two mugs and a bowl of soup, Cindy said "Googly's not a word dear."

"Well it should be!" he yelled back. He turned back to Juliet. "So, who is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He glared.

"If I find out you're lying I will have to unleash my wrath on you!" The statement was accompanied by bared fangs and finger claws. Juliet smiled and rolled her yes.

"Yes, father."

He nodded, pacified, and moved on. Another man walked through the door and up to where she stood. She smiled.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

*S*O*R*R*Y*A*B*O*U*T*H*E*N*O*U*P*D*A*T*E*S*

_Where was he?_ Edward Greyback thought to himself as he tapped his fingers on the wood counter. _He should have been home last night, but he never showed up_

When his son had not come back in after taking a break outside, Edward hadn't been worried. Naturally, he thought that he had snuck off to see this Juliet girl of his. But then he hadn't come back. He trusted Mason, though. Edward knew that Mason wasn't about to do something stupid he would regret later. But he wasn't home in the morning either.

That was when he had started to worry. After searching for half an hour, he had been forced to quit and open his shop. The infuriatingly slow day didn't do much to help either. Five hours later and Mason still hadn't shown up.

The bells above the door chimed as a tall man walked into the shop. He had a wispy goatee that Edward found odd. Few people wore goatees.

"Excuse me?" the man asked in a deep voice. "Are you Edward Greyback?" Edward nodded.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Well, as I was walking around town this morning I found a young man passed out in the streets. He seemed pretty banged up, but otherwise okay. I took him home and when he woke up a few hours later he asked to come here."

"Really?" Edward asked, eyes widening in hope.

"Yes. He's outside waiting in the carriage." The man said, gesturing to outside where a carriage and two horses stood waiting.

Edward walked out from behind the counter and followed the man.

"Mason?" he called hopefully. Sure enough, the brown eyed British boy caught sight of his father and smiled.

"Father!" He got out of the carriage and ran to hug his father. The tall man smiled.

"I'll leave you two now. I'm glad I could be of help."

"Thank you, kind sir!" Mason called. The man saluted in reply and climbed into the carriage, which took off without further delay.

Edward clapped his son on the back and led him back into the store.

"Where were you, Mase? I was really worried!" Mason bowed his head.

"I'm sorry father. I honestly don't know what happened. I was outside thinking about…" he trailed off before picking up. "I was thinking and then," he frowned, "I think I got hit in the back of the head, because I don't remember anything before the gentleman who found me."

"Are you sure you don't remember anything? Not even feelings?"

Mason frowned again. "Pain. That's it."

"Do you think you need more sleep? You don't have to work if you don't want to."

At this, Mason's face lost its previous expression. "No father, I am quite capable of working."

Edward laughed loudly.

"Okay son, just don't push yourself too far." Mason smirked.

"Of course not, father." Edward smiled at Mason fondly.

"If you insist, you can go ahead and arrange those necklaces over there. We just got a shipment; I went to pick them up at the warehouse myself." Mason nodded and reached into the box where his father had placed the new necklaces and instantly recoiled, letting out an injured hiss.

"What is it?" Edward asked. Mason started rubbing his hand where a red burn now stretched across his palm.

"I don't know. Something in there burned me. Maybe a coal fell in or something."

Edward scowled. "I don't think so."

"Well, what else would be in there?"

"Mason, there's nothing. It's just silver necklaces. That's all there is." Mason nodded slowly and took his father's new suggestion to move boxes while his father arranged the necklaces. For some reason, they gave him a bad feeling.

A very bad feeling indeed.

*W*H*O*G*E*T*S*I*T*?*

_Oh my, that was fun. I can't wait till you find out what's happened to your precious little human. I just hope it causes you as much pain as you've caused me. You will regret what you did, vampire. You will regret it deeply._

_

* * *

_

**Eh, not my best work, not my worst. Okay, just a few notes, they never said ANYTHING about silver in the shows, so I'm going on the assuption that it burns werewolves. For anyone who DIDN'T just get what I was saying go douse yourself in cold water, NOW. And I'm completly ignoring the whole "Picidily circus" and "winning best in show" thing. I think that's stupid, contradicting, demeaning, and a horrible plot line to my story. This is fan fiction. I'm throwing that out the window. So there.**

**Please review.**


End file.
